Fishing On The Secluded Shore
Story Jon, Drake, Mary, April and Typhlosion end up on a beach. Mary reads the sign. Mary: Secluded Shore. Jon: Its a nice and beautiful beach. Drake: It is. April: Kind of reminds me of Hau'oli City beach. Jon: It does a bit, doesn't it. Drake: I wonder why there are a lot of people here? I know they like to sunbathe and stuff. April: There may be some kind of event here. A woman in a green bikini walks up to them. Sarah: You are right, there is an event going on. I'm Sarah. Jon: I'm Jon, and this is my partner Typhlosion. Typhlosion: Ty. Mary: I'm Mary. Drake: I'm Drake, and this is my girlfriend. April: Hi, I'm April. Jon: What kind of event is here? Sarah: There is a fishing competition going on. Drake: Sounds like fun. April: Why don't we give it a go? Sarah: Why don't we get you signed up. Sarah leads everyone to the fishing shack. Sarah: David, can we have four fishing rods please? David goes and gets four fishing rods and then gives them to Sarah. David: There you go. Jon: Thanks. Everyone grabs one each. Sarah: Well, lets go and fish! Everyone goes and casts their fishing rods in the sea with lots of other people doing the same. Jon: Now all we have to do is wait. About 30 minutes pass and all of the other contestants have fished some Pokemon up. Mary: We have been waiting ages. April: Patience. April's rod then wriggles around. Drake: Go April! April then reels in her catch and it is a Wishiwashi. Jon: A Wishiwashi. April: It's so cute. April then puts Wishiwashi into the sea and it swims off. Mary: Didn't want to catch it? April: Nah. I'm not thinking about catching any Pokemon today. Drake's fishing rod then shakes around a bit. Jon: Drake! Drake: My turn. Drake reels in the Pokemon and a Feebas is shown. Mary: Who is that? Jon: A Feebas. Drake lets Feebas go. Jon: And you let your Pokemon go too? Drake: Yeah. Didn't really want a Feebas. Jon's fishing rod then shakes. Jon: My turn. Jon reels in the Pokemon and it is shown to be a Finneon. Jon: Right, I have no idea what Pokemon this is. Rotom-Dex: Allow me. Rotom-Dex gets up a picture of Finneon. Rotom-Dex: Finneon, the Wing Fish Pokemon. Finneon is a Water type. It absorbs sunlight with the pink areas of its skin, which then shines. This appears to be a form of camouflage. Rotom-Dex gets rid of the picture of Finneon. April: I see Finneon wants to battle! Jon: Then let's battle. Jon sends out Brionne. Mary: Brionne? Jon: Seems fitting. Now, Moonblast! Brionne uses Moonblast but Finneon counters with Ice Beam. Jon: Right, now Ice Beam! Brionne uses Ice Beam towards Finneon, but Finneon dodges and then uses Psybeam to hit Brionne into the air and then uses Silver Wind to knock Brionne back into the sea, causing a big wave to go vertically up and then back down. When the water settles, Finneon has disappeared. Jon returns Brionne. Jon: Well, that was a short battle. Drake: True. Mary: So it is just me to get the next Pokemon. Sarah: You are the only one left in the competition and so far, Max is winning with his Clamperl catch. Mary: I wonder what Pokemon I will get. Everyone looks at Mary, but after a while the rod moves and shakes. Jon: Reel it in Mary! Mary tries reeling in the Pokemon, but has a lot of trouble doing so. Drake: Come on Mary! April: You can do it! Mary then tugs on the fishing rod very hard and then the Pokemon gets flung on to the surface of the water. Mary: Who is that Pokemon? Rotom-Dex: Allow me. Rotom-Dex scans the Pokemon. Rotom-Dex: Bruxish, the Gnash Teeth Pokemon. Bruxish is a Water and Psychic type. When the appendage on its head radiates psychic power, it gives off the sound of grinding teeth. Mary: Awesome! Jon: Hold on! Jon looks at Bruxish and then the picture of Bruxish on Rotom-Dex's screen. Jon: I thought so! Drake: What? Jon: The Bruxish Mary has fished up is a shiny Bruxish! Sarah: So it is! Rotom-Dex gets rid of the picture of Bruxish. Rotom-Dex: Impressive, it is very rare to find a shiny Pokemon! Mary: Awesome! Then let's battle! Bruxish is Red and Yellow and is ready and raring to fight Mary. Mary: Right, Pichu! Mary sends out Pichu. April: I forgot Mary doesn't use her Pokemon much. Bruxish heads towards Pichu using Aqua Jet, and hits its mark. Bruxish then uses Psychic Fangs towards Pichu. Mary: Thunderbolt! Pichu uses Thunderbolt and hits Bruxish, causing a lot of damage. Jon: Go Mary, go! Bruxish then hits Pichu with Aerial Ace. Pichu then gets annoyed and uses Thunder Wave and paralyses Bruxish. Drake: That was Thunder Wave! Mary: Yes Pichu! Bruxish then uses Poison Fang towards Pichu. Mary: Protect! Pichu uses Protect and stops Poison Fang. Mary: Hidden Power! Pichu uses Hidden Power and hits Bruxish. Mary: Thunderbolt! Pichu then uses Thunderbolt and hits Bruxish, with Bruxish in the air. Jon: Now Mary! Mary grabs a Pokeball and throws it at Bruxish, causing the Pokeball to fall onto the sea. The ball shakes and the waves carry it to the beach where it stops on the sand and then the Pokeball sparkles. April: Yes! Mary: I caught Bruxish! Sarah: Well done. Mary picks ups the Pokeball and pockets it and also returns Pichu. Sarah: I think you win this competition Mary. Mary: Thanks. Jon: Well done Mary. Everyone cheers and after a while, everyone leaves the beach. Sarah: You four were good at fishing. Jon: But Mary was the better fisher. Mary: Thanks. Drake: So, shall we continue? April: Yeah, let's. The screen freezes. Narrator: Our heroes came across a fishing competition and everyone had a go. However, Mary won the competition with a shiny Bruxish. Now our heroes continue their journey. Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford April Cass Mary Potts Sarah Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Brionne Mary * Pichu * Bruxish (Shiny) Wild * Wishiwashi * Feebas * Finneon * Bruxish (Shiny) Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes